


Midnight Snack

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: Carmen Sandiego Imagines and Headcanons ❤️ [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Short One Shot, imagine, midnight snack, moviesssss, requests open, the damn microwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: Getting cravings in the middle of the night is no problem - The real issue is trying not to wake Carmen up.Prompt: Reader getting up in the middle of the night to make a snack and accidentally waking up Carmen because they didn't stop the microwaves obnoxious beeping in time.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Reader
Series: Carmen Sandiego Imagines and Headcanons ❤️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161416
Kudos: 9





	Midnight Snack

You roll out of the bed you and Carmen share, making sure not to move too much so she doesn't wake up. You bump into a lamp as you make your way to the door, catching it quickly and glancing back at the bed to see if Carmen woke up. 

She didn't; Her chest is still rising and falling evenly underneath the heavy blankets.

You place the lamp back in its place, tiptoeing to the door and down the stairs of the old warehouse, towards the kitchen. She knew for a fact that Zack and Ivy had bought microwavable popcorn the other day, and she knew precisely where the twins hid all their snacks from Shadowsan; The compartment behind the sink wall. It was originally meant to be a hidden safe, but the twins found a better use for it.

You grab a bag and put it in the microwave, setting the timer to 1 minute.

You take the time to look for the remote, which Zack had hidden somewhere for one of you to find. When you finally do find it lodged in one of the lamps, you hardly have the time to scroll to Netflix before you hear it.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

You rush to turn off the microwave, but it's already too late; Carmen is walking down the staircase, hand leaning on the railing while the other rubs the sleep from her eyes. "Babe? What're you doing up?"

You laugh sheepishly, rubbing the back of your neck. "Sorry, I got hungry," You extend the bag to her. "Popcorn?"


End file.
